Welcome to Ishimoto Academy
by Vanillaswirlsgirl
Summary: This purely a result of bordem and lack of sleep. Read at your own risk.


Hello guys this is my first story so please, please, please tell me what you think I just joined recently and haven't really gotten the hang of it yet but please bear with sorry for the crappiness and I'll try to do better.

"Run! Now!" Drake yelled.

Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I have spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Lets see...I'm half German and half Japanese. As normal with family theres drama,fighting and of course nutritional family love. Well I suppose you're wondering about how I got into this situation. Well let me start by telling you a little about Drake. Lets see. Drake is about an inch taller than I am and I'm 5ft 3. He has straight long silver hair that he keeps in a low pony tail. He on the other hand is French. He's been my best friend since 4th grade. We have been going to the special academy for the gifted. And gifted in our case means those with powers and or a star animal. Now the world that these special powers are from is Other World. Other World is the dimension that we are from. Of course there are other dimensions besides Other World and this one. People or creatures from Other World ar called Other Worlders very simple really. Well let me begin my explanation then because I'm sure your tired of my rambling by now.

Beep! Beep! Buzz! my alarm on my phone went off under my pillow. I got up and trudged to the bathroom and then turned on the shower. Once I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and washed my face. This ridded me of any more sleepiness for the moment. I then put on my clothes. Which consisted of khaki cargos, a black shirt and black studded boots. After I got all my things together I went into the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal. After that I was out the door. Instantly I began sprinting for Drakes house, and was greeted with the whole group. Shikamaru, Hikaru. Kaoru, Tamaki, Alieos,Drake, Neji,Mori,Sasuke, and Hidan. "Whats up guys?", i asked unsure if all of them here at the same time was a good thing or bad thing. "Sup'", they all said in unison. " Well im gonna go on a limb here and ask what you all are doing here and more importantly at the same time?", I asked with a raised brow. "What the fuck does it look like? We're here to kick someones ass!", he said all to enthusiastically in my opinion. "What he mean to say",Neji began,"Is that we had some issues with someone around here and we're going to exterminate them.", Neji said calmly. "Yep and you know what that means.", Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison,"We get to use the happy stick!", they both said grinning. Why am I always the one with the violent friends? "Um guys... Not that the happy stick doesn't sound fun and all but shouldn't we you know at least not be so loud talking about it? I mean there are witnesses.", I said trying to reason with them. "Well of course you do think we're trying too get fucking arrested?", Hidan screeched. "Hidan if you don't shut the fuck up with all that damn screaming im gonna shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll have to-". "Um Konan?", I said cutting her off wich earned me a glare and a thank you look. "What?" she asked irritably. "Not that we all don't want to kick Hidan's ass and all but don't you think you should work on your anger issues?", I asked still trying to reason with every one at the same time as avoiding conversation about the happy stick. The happy stick by the way is a 4ft long wooden rod that the twins beat people with while the rest of us even myself use our fists. But I have to say sometimes the happy stick doesn't look to bad...At times. We finally start the trek to Ishimoto Academy. Of course my mom would send me to an academy. My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's a text from mom. I frown slightly. It's the first day of school and I just got kicked out. No literaly I just got kicked out. She told me that my stuff would be waiting at the academy and that she wishes me good luck on my "journey". I get tapped on the shoulder by Hikaru. "Hey.", he says,"Whats wrong? Do we need to use the Happy Stick?", he asked. I clear my throat,"Um no the Happy Stick will not be needed thank you.", I reply. That was a dirty trick though. Just acting as if its a normal first day of school not telling me I have to move away just like that. I wonder if theres more to this acedmey than they are telling. I furrow my brows. We walk to the bus stop before finally getting on the bus. "Hey does anyone know why the hell theres no fucking air coditioning on this shit hole. I mean shit we're all gonna be some musty ass mother fuckers by time we get off.", Hidan exclaimed breaking the akward silence. "Sir profanity will not be tolerated on this bus do you hear me?" We all cracked up. "H-Hidan not u-using profanity?",Konan managed to get in between giggles,"T-thats like his dialect or something." This of course pissed him off even more and with the heat adding to his irritation he just let loose. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! ALL OF YOU ARE JACKASSES! ALL I DO IS COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FUCKING HEAT AND YOU ISULT MY MOTHER FUCKING DIALECT!? JASHIN YOU ALL JUST IRK ME. ECSPECIALLY THAT JASHINDAMNED BUS DRIVER UP THERE. AS HOT AS IT IS BACK HERE I KNOW HES A MUSTY ASS BITCH RIGHT NOW." Everyon exept mabye Hidan flushed at what he said after. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to get off my bus. Now.", the bus driver said pulling over on th esid eof the road. "Woah wait a minute what do his friends have to with that? Hes the on ewho used th eprofanity so how come we have to get kicked off too?:",I asked. "Its called being guilty by association.", he answered. "Bull shit!",I said earning myself a glare from both Hidan and Konan. "Thats it! All of you off my bus!" The twins looked at me then at each other. "Happy Stick?" they said in unision. "No, no Happy Stick.", Drake said. "Aw please you never let us use the Happy Stick." "Because all of you, mostly you two though, get too excited over that damned stick." "Gasp Konan what language from a young lady.", Tamaki added. "Shut. Up. TAMAKI!",Konan screeched. "Well I thought you were-", Tamaki began but was cut off. "GET OFF MY BUS NOW YOU HOOD RATS! I SAID NO PROFANITY NOW EITHER YOU GET OFF WILLINGLY OR IM CALLING THE POLICE TO COME ESCORT YOU OFF!" "And just what if you can't make the call?", I asked. "J-just what do you mean?", the bus driver asked. "Just what I said.",I began as I walked towards him,"Just what if you were'nt able to get to the phone? Huh? Just what if you were shall we say unconsious?" "S-STOP ASKING QUESTIONS YOU FREAK W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF I-I WAS UNCONSIOUS!?", the bus driver asked frantically. I snap my fingers as I inch closer to the driver in question. The twins instantly come behind me Happy Stick in hand ready to attack at the signal. "Now I'm gonna make a deal with you. If you and all the other passengers get off the bus without issue we won't have to use this stick over here.", I say motioning towards the twins,"However if you do pose an issue to complying with the deal we'll take your bus and all the people on it. Now I warn you that even if you do call the police they'll never catch us. As for the poor, poor people on the bus right now they'll just have to suffer along with us and if any of them say a word we'll beat them with the Happy Stick. Here is your chance to leave either you and all the others leave now or you all get beaten with the stick.", I finish. "Your choice.", Drake added with a smirk. And with that every one including the bus driver was up and out of the bus. Konan then crancked it up. With her being the only one with an actual license and all. On the bright the bus had a full tank of gas and they only had about 4 miles to go before they got to the academy they stopped to get something to eat. After they ate they finished the trek to the academy. Wich really didn't look much like an academy. Regardless though we all got off. "THIS IS A FUCKING SHIT HOUSE." "Hidan must you be so loud all loud? Jeez you make Naruto seem like a little mouse." "And just what is that supposed to mean?" "You heard me.", Konan replied. "WOAH FUCKING HOLD UP WHAT EXCACTLY DO YOU MEAN I'M LOUD ALL THE TIME? HUH?" "I mean your being loud like you are right now?" "YOU DARE TO FUCKING INSULT ME YOU LITTLE FUCKER?" "Well I'm damn sure not saying no!" Drake sighed at the twos antics. "Will you two get a room.", he said with a smirk. "WHAT THE FUCK DRAKE. YOU ASSHOLE!", they shouted in unision."Hey will you all hush? They are starting to give direction and to our dorms no less." They both huffed but complied. "Attention every one the plane will be here in 30 minutes please make sure you have everything because once we set off we will not be back until next year. If you would please head to the big table by the cafeteria entrance to pickup your sceduele, ID, dorm room number and mate, and your plane ticket and luggage bucket number. "Gosh why so much stuff?", Hikaru complained. "Because if you didn't notice we are flying to another place that we dont even know where? So stop complaining. It could be worse, we could have been flown in if plane carrying fluffy butts.",Koaru replied. "Yeah, at least we dont have the fluffy butts", Hikaru agreed as they both started walking to the said table. Meanwhile Shikamru, Neji, Alieos, Mori and Tamaki were having an all on death glare battle one of which currently Neji was winning. "Um guys why do all look like you wanna kill each other?",I asked really not wanting to know the answer. "Well Alieos here-",I cut him off, "I change my mind I dont even really want to know.", I say backing away from my 'dear' friends. "You know you should really consider visiting the table for our shit-I meani stuff for the acdemy." They all nod and walk off. Why me, just why. After we all get our stuff we head for the front of the building. Where Hidan of course is being loud. "IF ALL YOU FUCKERS EXCEPT WHATS ITS NAME GOT DIFFERENT COLORS HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CONFUSED?!" I face palm as I make my way to the scene. "Hidan please. Whats wrong now?" "WELL KONAN AND NEJI GOT THEIR TICKETS CONFUSED." "And?" "THEY were different colors." Oh o- wait Hidan you used your indoor voice I haven't heard that one since 4th grade. Good job." "Shut. Up."


End file.
